Everlasting Love - Epilog
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Berusahalah membuatku jatuh cinta kalau kau menginginkanku karena aku tak pernah percaya sebuah pernikahan tanpa rasa cinta akan bertahan untuk selamanya. Yang kucari sebuah kebahagiaan abadi bukan kerapuhan sebuah istana cinta/ NaruGaa/


**A/n:** Gomen Mizu lupa publish ini di FNI. FF ini pernah di publish di FB Mizu.

**Everlasting Love**

**(Sekuel Transformation Love - Epilog)**

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair: **

NaruGaa/ Naru(fem)Gaa

**Genre:**

Romance Fantasy

**Warning: **

Sho-ai, MxM, AU, Rush, alur kecepatan

**Summary:**

Berusahalah membuatku jatuh cinta kalau kau menginginkanku karena aku tak pernah percaya sebuah pernikahan tanpa rasa cinta akan bertahan untuk selamanya. Yang kucari sebuah kebahagiaan abadi bukan kerapuhan sebuah istana cinta.

**0o0**

Cinta adalah sebuah anugerah tak perduli bagaimana cara datangnya. Tak perduli bagaimana ia akan datang. Saat waktunya tiba nanti bahkan kau tak pernah sadar kalau kau sudah mencintai seseorang itu, mencintai seseorang yang selalu ada untukmu.

.

Sabaku Gaara,pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu menatap tak percaya pada sosok seorang gadis yang kini terpantul di cermin dihadapannya. Seorang gadis cantik berambut merah panjang sepinggang. Gadis bermanik jade dengan gaun putih selutut dengan banyak renda di pinggirannya. Rambut panjang gadis itu digelung kekanan dengan sebuah bunga berwarna putih sebagai penghiasnya.

Cantik …

Itu yang terlukis di wajahnya.

Membuat sepasang manik safire yang melihatnya menyunggingkan senyum sedari tadi. Tangan tannya merengkuh pinggang sang gadis, membuat gadis itu terkaget namun tak lama raut wajahnya terlihat sendu.

"Apa kau menyesalinya, Gaara?"

Sabaku Gaara,putra bungsu Sabaku Gaara itu tak menjawab apa-apa ini sudah seminggu sejak wujudnya yang berubah, namun Naruto tak berniat mengembalikannya ke wujud semula bahkan pemuda itu tak mengembalikannya pada orang tuanya.

"Sayangnya aku tak akan melepaskanmu kapan pun juga, walau harus sedikit memaksamu aku hanya ingin kau tetap disisiku, Gaara. Aku mencintaimu."

Gaara menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada Naruto yang terasa bidang di kepalanya.

"Kau tahu Naruto? ini terasa aneh untukku, tiba-tiba saja kau datang di dalam semua hariku, memintaku menjadi istrimu dan sekarang di sini hanya dalam hitungan jam bahkan semua itu akan menjadi nyata. Menurutmu aku harus bereaksi seperti apa?"

Naruto tahu,ia egois mengubah dan menghancurkan hidup yang mungkin sudah di susun berada di semua rencananya untuk masa depannya.

"Aku berjanji Gaara, aku akan menjagamu. Percayalah, selamanya aku akan disisimu."

Gaara memutar tubuhnya, tersenyum tipis pada manik safire milik Naruto. mengelus pelan tanda lahir berupa kumis rubah milik Naruto.

"Tapi aku tak menyesalinya, sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu. Walau butuh waktu untuk menyamai perasaanmu padaku, bisakah kau menungguku?"

"Tentu, Gaara. Sampai kapan pun akan kutunggu. Terima kasih." Naruto memeluk tubuh pemuda yang kini berwujud gadis dihadapannya, berbisik pelan di telinga Gaara, "kau tahu Gaara, hatiku sakit saat melihat kau memasang wajah pilu tadi, bahkan sempat terbersit untuk membatalkan pernikahan kita. Aku tak mau memaksamu, tapi kalau kau bersedia rasanya semua akan terasa sempurna. Terima kasih, terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu, Gaara."

"Aku tahu." Manik Jade dan safire itu mendekat, memupus jarak diantara mereka.

"Ya, Naruto …Gaara … bisakah kalian hentikan lovey dovey kalian. Semua orang sudah menunggu di depan sana."

Teriakan sang bunda membuat pasangan itu melepaskan pelukannya tiba-tiba, menyembunyikan wajah berona yang membuat sang bunda malah tersenyum jahil.

"Bunda tahu kalian tak sabar untuk melakukannya, namun bisakah menunggu beberapa saat lagi?" kedip sang bunda membuat Gaara menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang tubuh Naruto apa lagi saat dilihatnya senyuman sang ratu negeri angin itu padanya.

"Aku tak menyangka anak jahil ini akan menemukan pasangannya secepat ini, namun bisakah bunda minta tolong untuk menjaganya, Gaara?"

"Ya, kata-kata itu untuk Gaara bukan untukku."

"Sayangnya bunda lebih yakin Gaara yang akan menjagamu, dibandingkan kau yang akan menjaga Gaara nanti—yang ada kau malah mengerjainya setiap malam," keluh Kushina tersenyum kecil yang malah membuat rona merah di wajah Gaara semakin memerah.

"Terima kasih yang mulia—"

"Bunda, Gaara. Bunda, " koreksi Kushina.

"Terima kasih bunda, mau menerima keadaan kami, aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan jika semua tak berjalan semestinya."

Kushina berjalan mendekati Gaara, memeluk tubuh mungil sang gadis dan menepuk punggungnya pelan,

"seharusnya bunda yang mengucapkan terima kasih kau mau berkorban sejauh ini untuk kami, mengingat betapa keras kepalanya bocah pirang itu."

"Ya, bunda jangan mengatakan hal tidak-tidak pada istriku."

Kushina hanya terkekeh pelan melihat betapa posesifnya sang putra bungsu yang langsung menarik Gaara di dalam pelukannya sesaat ia melepaskannya. Sejak kecil Kushina sudah sangat mengenal watak anak bungsunya yang akan mendapatkan apa pun keinginannya dengan usahanya sendiri.

Ia pun tak menyangka anaknya bisa menentang keras anggota kerajaan yang menolak saat Naruto mengutarakan keinginannya menikahi Gaara—yang seorang pemuda—seminggu yang lalu. Walau di awali dengan adu urat dan pengambilan keputusan yang cukup alot, akhirnya semua menganggukkan kepalanya atas keinginann putra bungsunnya yang mengancam akan menghancurkan kerajaan dan pergi bila mereka masih tak menyetujui keinginannya.

'Seandainya saja, Kyuubi masih di sini.'

Ibu dari dua anak itu menatap sendu pada wajah Naruto yang sebenarnya tak terlalu jauh dengan sang kakak, bila Naruto mewarisi wajahnya. Kyuubi mewarisi semua fisik suaminya. Seandainya saja mereka mendapatan jalan keluar mungkin Kushina masih bisa memeluk putra bungsunya.

"Bunda jangan menangis, aku pasti akan menemukan aniki secepatnya."

Kushina tak menyadari sejak kapan Naruto sudah memeluknya, meyakinkan kalau semua akanbaik-baik saja.  
"Kau harus janji membawa rubah merah itu pulang."

"Aku janji."

"Kalau kau bohong, Gaara bunda tahan selama sebulan tak boleh kau temui."

"Eh, mana boleh begitu, aku tak akan bisa hidup kalau berpisah satu menit pun dengan belahan jiwaku ini, Bunda."

"Ya … ya …Bunda mengerti, sekarang ayo keluar. Kita sudah membuat semua menunggu terlalu lama."

Naruto menggamit tangan Gaara, membawa gadis yang sedikit teracuhkan karena obrolannya dengan sang Bunda.

Mendorong pintu yang akan merubah dunia mereka saat ini. Mengukuhkan keseimbangan alam dan juga awal dari hubungan mereka yang lebih serius. Membina sebuah biduk kehidupan yang baru.

.

"Kau lelah,Gaara?"

Naruto baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, naik ke atas tempat tidur dimana Gaara berbaringdi atasnya.

Prosesi pernikahan mereka baru saja selesai, memakan waktu berjam-jam lamanya. Namun pernikahan ini tidaklah untuk kalangan umum karena selain merupakan upacara pernikahan ini juga sebuah prosesi sakral penyeimbangan energi dua dunia. Hanya beberapa dari kalangan kerajaan, bahkan keluarga Gaara tak tampak seorang pun.

"Aku tak menyangka akhirnya aku bisa benar-benar menyentuhmu seperti ini," ujar Naruto menyentuh bibir tipis Gaara, "maaf kalau acara kita seakan menculikmu darikeluargamu. Hanya saja kita akan mengadakan resepsi meriah saat baby lahir nanti."

"A—apa maksudmu, Naruto?" tanya Gaara tergagap. Wajah Naruto yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya membuat jantungnya berlarian cepat, seharusnya Naruto tahu kalau sentuhan ringan seperti ini bahkan cukup memabukkan untuk Gaara.

"Aku akan membuatmu secepatnya mengandung anakku. Kau pikir seberapa keras aku harus menahan diri untuk menyentuh ini sejak aku mengecap ini?" tanya Naruto tersenyum jahil mengelus lembut bibir Gaara dengan jarinya. Betapa ia mencintai sosok di hadapannya ini, "namun aku tak akan melakukannya bila kau masih berwujud seperti ini, aku tak mau kau berpikir kalau aku tak menyukai dirimu yang sebenarnya."

"Tapi kalau kau merubahku lagi, aku tak akan bisa yah kau tahu apa maksudku."

"Namun aku punya pemikiran lain, kau tahu Gaara-chan~?"

Gaara mengerjabkan matanya bingung mendengar perkataan Naruto, namun belum sempat ia berbicara bibirnya sudah bersentuhan dengan bibir Naruto—menciumnya.

Naruto melumat pelan bibir Gaara lembut membiarkan insting membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman dalam dengan perasaan yang begitu besar di dadanya.

Gaara menutup matanya menahan cemas takut sesuatu yang sama seperti sebelumnya akan mengerikan seperti saat itu.

Namun Gaara tak merasakan apa-apa bahkan ia bagai di peluk sebuah keinginan dan rasa hangat yang begitu dalam.

Tubuhnya berubah namun tak terasa sakit sama sekali.

"Ah … ahahhhahh… apa yang terjadi, Naru?" tanya Gaara heran saat ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Tidak ada hanya mengembalikan wujudmu seperti semula lagi pula rasanya lebih menarik dalam wujud begini," ujar Naruto sembari menggigit ujung hidung Gaara.

"Tapi kau akan tetap bisa mengandung anakku, Gaara." Seringaian yang terpampang di wajah Naruto membuat Gaara memundurkan tubuhnya, mengerikan seakan melihat rubah yang akan memakanmu bulat-bulat.

"Jangan katakan kalau—"

"Kau benar,aku membiarkan tubuh luarmu berubah namun tidak dengan dalamnya. Dan sekarangaku bisa membungkam mulut tetua sialan itu namun aku tetap akan bersamamu selamanya."

"Kau tak bermaksud melakukannya sekarang bukan?"

"Tentu saja,memangnya kau pikir aku mau menunggu, Sayang?"

"Waaa …tunggu Naruto—"

Namun sepertinya Gaara tak akan lepas dari Naruto malam ini. Tentu saja bila tangan tan itu sudah berniat melepas semua kain yang berada di tubuhnya. Ternyata sifat mesum Naruto benar-benar mengerikan.

"Kau milikku malam ini, Gaara."

.

"Ah … ah,hentikan Naruto … aghhh."

Gaara berteriak keras saat Naruto mengulum nipplenya, memberikan gigitan kecil dengan memberikan impuls syaraf ditubuhnya tanpa henti.

Lidah itu bermain di dadanya, menjilat sepanjang kulitnya sembari memberikan beberapa kissmark yang tak akan bisa hilang beberapa hari ke depan.

Tangan Naruto bergerak cepat melepas setiap pengganggu di tubuh Gaara, membuat tubuh itu kini kehilangan pelindungnya. Membuat sang pemilik mengumbar bias merah diwajahnya.

"Kau tahu Gaara, kau benar-benar malaikat untukku," manik safire itu menatap indah jade yang membias dipenglihatannya. Menyingkarkan beberapa anak rambut dari wajah putih dibawahnya yang terlihat kelelahan dengan buliran keringat yang mengalirderas.

Puas menanda isetiap inchi tubuh milik Gaara, lidah Naruto perlahan turun ke bawah. Menuju milik Gaara yang kini menegang dengan sempurna, menyingkirkan tangan Gaara yang berusaha menutupi 'mainannya'.

Tanpa ragu Naruto memasukkan semua kejantanan Gaara ke dalam mulutnya, mengin-outkan milik Gaara, mendatangkan desahan yang terdengar bagai nyanyian suara ditelinganya.

"Ah, Naru…ah ... uhmnnpp."

Gaara menutup mulutnya sendiri saat menyadari suara aneh yang terus saja keluar saat Naruto tengah bermain di bawah sana. Wajahnya sudah merah padam memikirkan apa yang dilakukan Naruto pada dirinya.

Mendenga rkalau Gaara tak lagi memberikan pengiring ditelinganya, Naruto sengaja menaikkan tempo permainannya. Melihat sejauh mana 'istrinya' akan bertahan tanpa mengeluarkan desahan yang menjadi kesukaanya sejak saat ini.

"Arrrghhhhh…" menyerah Gaara mendesis saat klimaks pertamanya datang. Gaara tak tahu seberapa banyak cairan yang keluar karena ia yakin Naruto meminumnya tanpa ragu saat suara pemuda itu yang tengah meneggak habis cairannya terdengar.

Naruto menarik kepala Gaara mempertemukan bibir keduanya dan membiarkan Gaara merasakan cairannya sendiri. Mengulum lidah pemuda yang sejak awal telah diklaim menjadi miliknya.

"Ah, baka!Tak bisakah kau mengontrol dirimu, sendiri?" bentak Gaara kesal saat Naruto tak membiarkannya mendapatkan udara saat pemuda itu menciumnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Gaara," ujar Naruto berbisik pelan di telinga Gaara. Membalikkan tubuh Gaara cepat, Naruto bahkan tak membiarkan Gaara untuk memprotes tindakannya. Tanpa melakukan persiapan ia menerobos lubang Gaara.

"Arrrggghhhh… ittai … hiks." Sebulir air mata tampak berkumpul di mata Gaara. Sakit rasanya untuk pertama kali ada sesuatu yang merasukimu. Bahkan kepala pirang itu tak melakukan pelonggaran dilubangnya yang masih tak terjamah siapa pun.

"Gomen,Gaara. Aku bergerak ne." mengecup pelan dahi Gaara Naruto memaju mundurkan kejantanannya di lubang Gaara. Bergerak liar di dalam sana. Jauh dan kuat untukmemberikan sebuah euforia pada sang terkasih.

"Naa-ru …ak—aku."

"Bersama,Gaara." Naruto tahu kalau sebentar lagi Gaara akan tiba namun ia tak ingin membiarkan Gaara datang seorang diri. Naruto mempercepat gerakannya di dalam sana. Tangannya yang bebas menarik kepala Gaara menghadapnya. Mengulum kuat bibir Gaara.

"Aaarrgggghhh!"

Teriakan keras Gaara membawa sebuah euforia indah baginya. Bagaimana dada yang tak lagi polos itu bergerak turun naik dengan cepat, bagaimana manik sayu itu menatapnya dengan penuh sayang. Semua, semuanya kini hanya miliknya sendiri.

"Aku lelah Naruto." Tubuh Gaara terhempas ke kasur dibawahnya. Gaara bisa merasakan cairan Naruto di dalam tubuhnya yang tumpah ruah sesaat ia mendapatkan klimaksnya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat Gaara yang sudah terkapar kelelahan, padahal ini baru dimulai namun rasanya tak akan menarik kalau melanjutkannya seorang diri. Lagipula hari masih panjang untuk bersenang-senang, bukan?

Cup

Mengecup singkat bibir Gaara, Naruto ikut memejamkan matanya. Menyusul sang terkasih tanpa melepaskan tautan kedunya.

"Oyasumi, Hime."

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian

"Naruto!"

Tergopoh-gopoh pemuda pirang itu berlari menuju sumber suara. Mendobrak pintu dihadapannyya, Naruto terengah-engah menghampiri sesosok pemuda yang kini terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

Naruto meneguk salivanya susah payah saat menyadari mahkluk didepannya yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata panda yang begitu indah apa lagi dengan tatapan sayu seekor anak panda. Jangan lupakan dengan piyama tipis yang kini terbuka kancingnya hampir separuh membuat Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas lekuk tubuh sang 'istri'.

"Ada apa,Gaara?" tanya Naruto hati-hati takut menyinggung sang istri .

"Pudding. Mana puddingku?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu manja sembari mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

"Aa—aku—"

"Kau lupa ya?Hiks …" Manik jade itu mulai berair membuat Naruto cemas karena bisa dipastikan beberapa detik lagi—

Duak ...

"Naruto apayang kau lakukan dengan menantu kaa-san?"

-Hidupnya berakhir.

Kushina yang baru saja datang karena mendengar tangisan Gaara, mendekati menantu kesayangannya setelah menjitak kepala pirang putranya. Tangannya terjulur menghapus air mata yang mengalir di wajah Gaara.

Menantunya itu sangat cantik sekali padahal Gaara adalah seorang pemuda, bibir Kushina menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat melihat Gaara yang terisak dengan memeluk boneka panda di pelukannya. Salahkan ketidakstabilan hormon yang dirasakan menantunya membuat emosi Gaara tak terkontrol.

"Katakan pada kaa-san apa lagi yang dilakukan rubah pirang itu, sayang?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan, melihat sang kaa-san yang terlalu protektif pada istrinya. Sebenarnya siapa yang anak kandung di sini, kalau setiap mendengar isak tangis Gaara sang kaa-san akan segera datang dan menghakiminya sebagi terdakwa.

"Naru, melupakan pudding Gaara, kaa-san." Manik hijau itu berbinar sendu dengan mata yangberkaca-kaca tanpa melepaskan pelukan bonekanya.

Naruto tertawa hambar saat melihat Kushina mendelik kesal padanya. Memberikan tanda peace Naruto berharap Kushina tak menambah hukumannya. Tak melihatkan bahwa Naruto bahkan belum menyelesaikan hukuman sebelumnya—memasak ramen aneka rasa permintaan Gaara.

"Naruto?"

"Ah gomen Kaa-san, aku melupakannya saat ke mini market tadi."

Naruto tak tahu apakah kejujurannya bisa memberikan penyelamatan untuknya yang kini harus merasakan menjadi calon ayah dan dibully sang anak yang bahkan masih berada didalam kandungan.

Itu semua benar saat ini Gaara tengah mengandung buah hati mereka. Perkiraan Naruto benar, ia berhasil membuat Gaara hamil namun sebagai akibatnya ia yang harus menanggug mood swing Gaara yang bahkan tak bisa dibandingkan dengan jetcoaster. Mana ia tak bisa menggunakan sihirnya untuk sementara waktu, jadilah ia manusia biasa untuk sementara.

"Bersabarlah saat anak kalian lahir, sihirmu akan kembali karena saat ini semua sihir itu sedang berada di tubuh Gaara, menjaga sang calon pangeran hingga lahir ke dunia," begitulah yang dikatakan Minato pada Naruto saat pemuda pirang itu berteriak kencang tak bisa melakukan teleportasi.

"Gaara,jangan menangis lagi ne. Nanti bunda yang akan membelikannya, ok?"

Gaara mengangguk mendengarnya, tangannya mengelus pelan pada perutnya yang sejak kapan perasaan sayangnya tumbuh pada calon bayi yang akan lahir tiga bulan lagi itu. Padahal awalnya ia tak menerima saat tahu kalau adakehidupan baru di perutnya. Namun sepertinya nalurinya sebagai ibu mengalahkan semuanya.

"Sekarang tidur, ne. Ini sudah terlalu larut tak baik untuk bayi dikandunganmu."

Mengecup dahi Gaara pelan, Kushina meninggalkan kamar anak dan menantunya itu setelah meninggalkan pesan pada Naruto untuk menjaga Gaara.

"Gaara?"panggil Naruto pelan.

"Ugh, Naru tidur di luar hari ini. Dilarang dekat-dekat baby, ne."

Blam

Otak Naruto masih meloading apa yang baru saja terjadi. Bukankah tadi Gaara membangunkannya ingin ramen di tengah malam begini. Lalu istrinya menangis meminta puding dan membuatnya mendapatkan amarah Kushina yang bahkan mungkin lebih menyayangi Gaara sekarang. Dan sekarang ia berada di luar kamarnya sendiri?

"Ya, Gaara buka pintunya," teriak Naruto saat sudah menyadari kalau ia sudah dilempar keluar oleh Gaara.

"Tidak mau. Baby tak mau tidur dengan tou-sannya malam ini. Oyasumi Naruto."

"Ya … Gaaraa!"

Sepertinya malam ini Naruto lagi-lagi mengalah dengan semua kedikatoran sang calon anak melalui Gaara. Menjadi seorang suami dan juga calon ayah itu memang berat. Salahnya sendiri yang langsung menyerang Gaara hingga pemuda itu hamil saa tini. Dan sekarang Naruto hanya perlu bersabar hingga sang bayi calon pangeran dua dunia itu lahir dan mengembalikan semua kebebasannya juga haknya sebagai suami Gaara—menurut Naruto. Saa siapa tahu yang terjadi nanti malah sebaliknya#smirk. Oyasumi^^

The End

A/n:  
jangan protes ama mp NG yang ancur wkwkwkw Mizu kan anak polos sedunia xP diterusin bahaya xixixixi ..


End file.
